Dreams of love
by somemightsay1995
Summary: This one shot takes place during the season four finale


**Dreams of love**

**Disclaimer: LP were the past and they will be the future**

**Author's note: Dreams of love can seem so real. I don't own anything. Apart from my dreams.**

When Bernadette and Amy visited their best friend Penny, she had seemed different recently. It had taken time for the both of them to notice the subtle change in her, she had become a lot happier and funnier over the past couple of months. This was a marked change from the low point they found her in a year ago. At that point she had lost something very special to her. Penny had lost the man she Loved, whether she was willing to admit it or not his absence had left a hole the size of the Grand Canyon in her heart. Her heart the thing that was so fragile, so broken from bad experiences with previous boyfriends had caused her to turn away from the one person who she could trust, who she could lean on, who she could depend on. Who she could Love.

Amy and Bernadette never see who was in Penny's bed that Sunday morning, the door to her bedroom was practically closed but someone was in her bed. Penny had forgotten her two best friends were coming round that Sunday, well that early to be precise. Why was she the only one who loved getting up late on Sundays? All her doctor friends were early risers, but Penny never was.

Penny quickly hurried Amy and Bernadette over to Sheldon's apartment while she got ready. Shopping on a Sunday with her best friends, was there anything better? Penny now knew there was, waking up next to her man, the one she left, the one she hurt, the one who loved her, the one she lost for a while. Until he come back. Back to her. The girl he loved.

Bernadette and Amy come back about an hour later, the time Penny had originally agreed upon. Her apartment was empty, the bed was made and they were no sign anyone had been there. In fact Penny's apartment was looking immaculate. They had agreed not to question Penny on who was there, they didn't need to as their best friend was happy and that was enough for them. For now anyway.

* * *

><p>About a week had past since the Sunday Amy and Bernadette had been at Penny's and their curiosity was getting the better of them. They had little to go on apart from the fact Penny seemed more content and agreeable to suggestions which she had not been only a couple of months ago. Certain films were a big no-no, the one's where love didn't win out or one of the lover's had lived while the one hadn't. They hurt too much because the theme was the same. Losing that love that should have been but fate had decided otherwise.<p>

Amy and Bernadette wanted to find out who was at Penny's apartment that Sunday morning, they took her out for a girl's night to see if she would loosen up to them. They asked but Penny skipped over the question, reassuring the pair that no one had been at her apartment. Why? Why wouldn't Penny tell them? Why was she scared to tell them? Knowing Penny had a tendency to get angry when pressed over issue's she didn't want to talk about they dropped the issue, but told her that all they wanted was for her to be happy and she thanked them for their compassion and love.

When the three girls got back to Penny's apartment that night she was distracted by her cell phone going off, Penny rushed to her bedroom to take the call. Amy and Bernadette couldn't hear all the conversation only certain parts. Penny was pleading for who ever was on the other end to come back for good and that things would be different from now, her tone was weak and tender, yet still strong like all girls from Nebraska. While Penny was away Amy and Bernadette noticed an unfamiliar piece of clothing, they had concluded it wasn't Penny's. The old grey hoodie looked like it was well worn, it smelled of Penny yet it seemed not to match her general use of bright happy colours Penny wore.

By the time Penny had returned to her living room 30 minutes had gone by, she seemed distance, far away from earlier that evening when she had been happy and relaxed. Penny apologised for being away, her apology was not required and not needed. They asked gently who had called her, Penny just answered simply. Leonard.

Amy and Bernadette sat on both sides of Penny seeing she was looking weak and shaking a little. They asked what was going on? What had they been talking about that had changed Penny so much? This time Penny couldn't hold her emotions in, tears started to fall from her beautiful green eyes as she simply said she wanted him back. Back with her. Back with the girl he used to love. Amy and Bernadette asked was he coming back? Penny said she hoped so. That's all she said. They both held Penny that night as that's what best friends do.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks they didn't see Penny much, work keep her busy plus she needed time and space to work things out or rather they needed time and space to spend together without the pressure of explaining what was happening or what might happen. Amy and Bernadette didn't know what was going to happen, they just know that they wanted things to work out between Penny and Leonard.<p>

Bernadette wanted them to be happy together because without them she wouldn't be happily married now.

Amy wanted her first and best friend to be happy.

Penny wanted Leonard back.

* * *

><p>Leonard woke up the next morning to see Raj and Penny exiting his room.<p>

**A/N: No mention of Priya as this was a dream. Sometimes our dreams take us to places were not ready for.**


End file.
